Holy Week TV Schedule 2014
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2014 specials from April 17 to 19, 2014. ABS-CBN Maundy Thursday (4/17) *9 am – Expreiencing the Holy Land *10:30 am – Animazing Tales *12 nn – Station of the Cross *2 pm – Journey to the God’s Heart Part 1 *3 pm – Kalbaryo *5 pm – Celebration of the Lord’s Supper *6 pm – My Only U *7:30 pm – MMK: Kalendaryo *9 pm – The Bible *12 mn to 1 am – O Shopping Good Friday (4/18) 9 am – Faithwalk: A Pilgrimage to Egypt, Jordan and Holy Land 10:30 am – Aniamzing Tales 12 nn – Seven Last Words 3 pm – Journey to the God’s Heart Part 2 4 pm – Veneration of the Cross 5 pm – Pope of the Century 6 pm – Moment in Time 7:30 pm – MMK: Flyers 9 pm – The Bible 12 mn to 1 am – O Shopping Black Saturday (4/19) 10:30 am – Animazing Tales 12 nn – Dyesebel marathon 3 pm – Ikaw Lamang marathon 5:30 pm – TV Patrol Weekend 6 pm – Sa Yo Lamang 7:30 pm – MMK: Kwintas 9 pm – The Bible 11:30 pm – Easter Vigil 1 am to 2 am – O Shopping News Patrol aired on several times of the day PTV – off-the-air TV5 Maundy Thursday (4/17/14) Sugo – 5am Unos – 6am Bagong Buhay – 6:30am The Story of Jesus for Children – 7:30am The Story of Jesus According to the Gospel of St. Luke – 8:45am Confessions of a Torpe Marathon – 11am Asia’s Next Top Model Cycle 2 Finale – 8pm The Passion of Christ – 9pm The Curious Case of Benjamin Button – 10:30pm Good Friday (4/18/14) – off-the-air Black Saturday (4/19/14) Stories of Bravery – 6am Seven Sorrows of Mary – 7am Journey to the Center of the Earth – 8am Agent Cody Banks – 9:30am Agent Cody Banks: Destination London – 11am Up in the Air – 12:30pm Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince – 2:30pm Parent Trap – 4:30pm Honey, I Shrunk The Kids – 6:30pm The Bodyguard – 8:30pm The Taking of Pelham 123 – 10:30pm GMA Maundy Thursday (4/17/14) 6;30am – God’s Little Children 8am – Angry Birds Toons 8:30am – Detective Conan 9am – Inuyasha 9:30am – Fairy Tail 3 10am – Slam Dunk 10:30am – Free Willy 3 12nn – Marley & Me 1:30pm – A Walk to Remember 3pm – Kaleldo 4:30pm – Wish Ko Lang (Good Samaritans ng Batangas State University) 5:30pm – Tanikala presents My Sister, My Lover (starring Sheena Halili, Jan Manual) 6:30pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho 7:30pm – Banal na Paglalakbay sa Yapak ni Hesukristo (hosted by Mike Enriquez, Danee Samonte, Joey de Leon) 9:30pm – Pangarap Ko’y ay Ibigin Ka 11pm – I-Witness Good Friday (4/18/14) 6:30am – Grepor “Butch” Belgica Story 8am – Angry Birds Toons 8:30am – Detective Conan 9am – Inuyasha 9:30am – Fairy Tail 3 10am – Slam Dunk 10:30am – Pokemon: Pikachu’s Summer Festival 11am – Power to Unite with Elvira Holy Week Special 12nn – Siete Palabas sa Santo Domingo 2014 (produced by the Dominican Province of the Philippines) 3pm – Birhen Manaoag (starring Jodi Sta. Maria) 4:30pm – Wish Ko Lang 5:30pm – Tanikala presents Hatol (starring Katrina Legaspi, Joy Tan-Chi, Jerry Almeria) 6:30pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho 7:30pm – Inang Yaya 9:30pm – Crying Ladies 11pm – I-Witness Black Saturday (4/19/14) 6:30am – Silang Mga Sisiw sa Lansangan 8am – Angry Birds Toons 8:30am – Detective Conan 9am – Inuyasha 9:30am – Fairy Tail 3 10am – Slam Dunk 10:30am – Pokemon CVA 1: Pikachu’s Ghost 11am – One Piece: Luffy’s Detective Story 12nn – Anastasia 1:30pm – Spy Kids 3 3pm – Baler 4:30pm – Wish Ko Lang 5:30pm – Tanikala: Liwanag sa Dapithapon 6:30pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho 7:30pm – Panalangin: A APT Entertainment lenten drama special (starring Marian Rivera) 9:30pm – Just One Summer 11pm- I-Witness 12mn – Way of the Cross @ Vatican sattelite GMA Flash Report aired on several times of the day Solar News Channel – off-the-air on free TV channel 9 from (4/17/14) to (4/19/14)/continued broadcast operations on cable & satellite providers GMA News TV *OFF-AIR IBC 13 Maundy Thursday (4/17/14) 1pm – Gospel of the Kingdom 2pm – Senakulo Serye: Oras ng Katotohanan Holy Week Special 3pm – Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat (live at the Ninoy Aquino Stadium) 7pm – El Shaddai Holy Week Special 9pm – St. Josemaria Escriva is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Chile Get-Together) Good Friday (4/18/14) 9:30am – Gospel of the Kingdom 10:30am – Oras ng Katotohanan 11:30am – Tagamend 12nn – The Seven Last Words Year 27 3pm – Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat (live at the Ninoy Aquino Stadium) 7pm – El Shaddai Holy Week Special 9pm – St. Josemaria Escriva is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Passionately Loving the World) Black Saturday (4/19/14) 4pm – Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat (live at the Ninoy Aquino Stadium) 8pm until 6am – El Shaddai Holy Week Special ETC 21 *OFF-AIR (free TV) *Regular programming (cable TV) ABS-CBN Sports and Action 23 Maundy Thursday (4/17/14) 12nn – Lunch Blockbusters: Tanging Yaman 2pm – UAAP S76 Men’s Volleyball Finals: NU vs. Ateneo (Game 1 & Game 2) 6pm – ABS-CBN Sports presents Top Rank Boxing 8pm – Philippine Azkals vs. Nepal 10pm – UEFA Champions League Good Friday (4/18/14) 11am – Kasama Natin ang Diyos (Ina & Anak) 11:30am – Lunch Blockbusters: Magnifico 2pm – UAAP S76 Baseball Finals: Ateneo vs. La Salle (Game 1 & Game 2) 6pm – ABS-CBN Sports presents Top Rank Boxing 8pm to 12mn – UEFA Champions League Black Saturday (4/19/14) 6am – Family Rosary Crusade 7am – Sabong TV 8am – Generation RX 8:30am – Sagupaan TV 9am – Solaire Open Highlights 10am – Action Movie Zone: Mighty Joe Young 12nn – Pinoy Pride 2pm – UAAP S76 Women’s Volleyball Finals: Ateneo vs. La Salle (Game 1 & Game 2, Game 3 & 4 aired on Easter Sunday (4/20/14) on the same timeslot) 8pm – UEFA Champions League 10pm to 12mn – The Ultimate Fighter Nations Finale NET 25 – regular programming (live programs including Pambansang Almusal, Sa Ganang Mamamayan, Liwanagin Natin, Taumbahay, Agila Balita, Letters & Music, Piskante ng Bayan, Mata ng Agila, Agila Probinsya and Eagle News International will continue to air this week) 2nd Avenue on RJTV 29 – off-the-air on free TV /regular programming on cable Jack City on BEAM 31 – on-air/regular programming Light Network – CLTV 36 – off-the-air a special called Tulauk: A Lenten Zarzwela on Holy Wednesday (4/16/14) and Easter Sunday (4/20/14) UNTV 37 – off-the-air from Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday SMNI 39 – on-air/regular programming Aksyon TV – Maundy Thursday (4/17/14) & Good Friday (4/18/14) – off-the-air; Karunungan, Balita & Opinyon program block marathon – Black Saturday (4/19/14) @ 10-9pm & Buhay OFW @ 9-10pm & Easter Sunday (4/20/14) 10pm-11:45pm GNN provincial stations – off-the-air Brigada News TV 46 & Brigada News FM stations – on-air (with religious movies, bible verses and gospel songs) CCTN 47 – special religious programming INC TV 49 – regular programming Category:Holy Week schedule